High School DxD - The Dragon of Genesis
by Boobie Loving Alien
Summary: Sometimes I think about how my life would have been like if my parents were alive ... If Ophis didn't converted me, if I had not been a member of the Brigade of Khaos ... Would Shuri forgiven me? Do the women that I love had been cried such tears of sadness? My name Issei Hyodo, I am the actual Sekiryuutei, I am the Dragon of Genesis ... and this is my story.


I own nothing, this shit is product of the horrible way to waste my free time.

* * *

- High School DxD –

Dragon of the Genesis  
- Prologue -

The same color as her hair…  
That's all I can think while I look carefully at my blood's covered hand.  
Red… a Crimson Red more brilliant than strawberry red.  
Yes… the long and beautiful crimson red has the same tone than the blood in my hand…

Darkness… stars… fire… blood… pain… cries…  
Somebody scream my name  
I let fall my hand without care where it does… My body is in pain.  
I only want to rest, sleep a little and later… we will see.  
That beautiful hair, I'll sleep looking at that beautiful hair… ¿Can I ask for something more?  
-!Ise!-

Such a mistake of mine… you don't understand anything ¿right?  
I suppose that's not come from here… I have all the time in the world.  
Allow me, for all of you who still listen, allow me to explain to you  
To tell you in which is possible to be my last chance  
It's no glorious, it's not heroical, but this… this is my history.

-Twelve years ago-

Fire, explosions, screams, yells of pain  
Day or night… the clouds and the dark smoke covered the sky, making difficult to see the solar star  
¿The place?... One of the manifold and coarse desert lands, without any trace of live that conform the devastated and long ago forgotten "Forgotten Continent".  
Secret and forgotten, was located in the middle of the Ocean Pacific.  
Obviously we are not speaking about the human maps… no  
We speak about the "true" world map.  
Thousand and thousand of kilometers of dry and dusty earth  
A dry land that now is bathed with a fresh and cursed blue blood.  
Blood never seen in the Earth.  
The blood of the Rag'nar… Living beings who nobody knows nothing… even his name…  
¿Ragn'ar? Such a distasteful name.

An enormous wormhole decorated and illuminated the sky of the battlefield.  
Immense, abnormal, impossible to explain with human sciences  
A dimensional portal that macabre allow the access to hundreds of Rag'nar soldiers to descend into the Earth plane.

Humanoids, beastly, gigantic…  
There are some who can walk, some can fly, some can creep  
There are some who carry armors, sword, spears…  
There are some who breathe fire, some sings estrange languages while casting terrible lightning

But all of them wanted the same…  
Blood and death…

¿But why?  
One day, from the nothing, a dozen of men with low stature appeared, with weak complexion, covered in gray clothes whose elastic material nobody have seen never before.  
Numenoreans.  
Beings from another world.  
Long ago powerful, respected and venerated.  
Now they were a race in extinction.  
Fleeing from a superior treat Sirzechs Lucifer it gave shelter them...  
A week later and army of beings middle organic, middle inorganic, arrived to Earth with wormhole.

For first time in a millennia  
Terrified  
All the supernatural beings in the world combined forces.

-This never finishes Maou Lucifer!- Fingolfin exclaim, King of the High Elven, dressed with his imposing and exquisite golden armor, with his beautiful and now dirty silver hair, wielding his two-blade sword covered in blue blood.  
-No matter how many of them we kill, they continue arriving!- disintegrating a docen of minor Rag'nar he ran until the nearest hill, searching for a better angle of view… shrugging his heart to see the vast wilderness of the battlefield… elves… demons… fallen… youkai… Between thousand of Rag'nar, looking desperately for the death of the opponent.. in the war of nobody.  
-The hole… we need to close that hole…- covering itself with his hand when a giant Rag'nar, similar to a terraqueous whale, covered with a heavy armor, fell to the ground, creating a giant dying roar, raising his eyes he located a member of his now comrades crew, Bahamut, moving away with a satisfaction roar, facing three similar beings more -¿But how?-  
-I bleaive to have the solution- exclaimed a old man dressed with a shiny and volet armor, with a long white-aired hair, carrying an intimidating silver spear, Gungnir.  
-¿Odin-dono?-  
-There are one spell… in a forgotten parchment… written by one of the ancient Sekiryuutei… magic dragon… an spell of the dragoon type… from one tipe of dragon who has not born yet… extinction magic… an spell that would be able to break the matter space/time of the hole… that would break the bound between our worlds.  
-That Asgardians… always talking in a way so…- taking her forefinger to its lips, in a put, Serafall Leviathan watched the ancient Northen God explain himself.  
-¿Sekiryuutei?- exclaimed Sirzechs surprised –but the dragon magic is…-  
-We, the High Elves, can use it- Fingolfin proclaimed serious.  
-¿You can?-  
-The Elven are sons of Gaia, like the Dragons, we are a very distant descendant of the powerful dragons, our ability with magic and the understanding with mother nature are some of the few characteristics that we retain from them – taking the scroll –but such a spell…-  
-It will fill you… even being an High Elves it kill you-  
-If with my sacrifice I can protect my people – opening the scroll with determination – I can do it… but I need to be close to the hole and some time…-  
-We give you all the time you need- said Sirzechs seeing how Grayfia, Freya, Thor, Zeus and many other heroes from another times arrived.  
-I have no words to explain my gratitude… - looking silently at his beautiful and brave wife – My beloved…-  
-I understand my beloved… There are no need for words…- holding whith strength her sword and shield – with pleasure and honor I escort you until the end – with a smile filled with tears – until our end-

-Well, I think that they do not allow the passage- exclaimed Sirzechs smiling vaguely in front of dozens of Balrog, slaver's soldiers of the Rag'nar, whipping with cruelty his whips of fire to his alies, commanding them to fight, dealing cruel lunges with his sword of fire, killing his enemies without mercy…

Created with dark arts, with evil intentions, by dark and malign hearts beings.  
They did what they had been ordered, for which they were born.  
To kill

But for their disgrace  
The new Four Satans were in the opposite

But unfortunately  
The new Four Maou were on the other side.

The most important Gods of the human world were in the other side.

The most powerful leaders of the creatures that inhabited the Earth were on the wrong side.  
The Balrog, defeated and humiliated, only could observe in their last moments of live… as an honest, illustrious and great being, as the last dragonblood descendant sing some words that never had been uttered before… a spell never seen in the globe… a spells that rarely had been used from its inception… waiting in silence… now, casted, disintegrating thousands of enemies, tearing the fabric dimensional of the hole worm… closing the link, saving the world… million os lives… cryin at parting of the love of his live. Disappearing in a white and pure light… traveling to the warm arms of his ancestors… in a world of eternal rest.

Dragonscale magic.  
The magic of the sons of Gaia.

The world was safe.  
A woman was now a widow.  
Demons, fallen, angels, humans, youkai… all screamed in joy.  
A elven woman cried tears of great sadness, abandonment, of pain… her love, her soulmate had left the astral plane she inhabited.  
He had left her alone.  
They never imagined that the soldiers that reaped son many dear lives, that shed so many beloved blood… it was just a tiny portion… of an army that subjected galaxies.

* * *

-¿Are you sure that you should leave?- asked Sirzechs Lucifer to the group of humanoid analgy beings, short statures and now, white clothes.  
-We appreciate the feelings and the proposal… but we should leave this world… You delayed the advancement of the Rag'nar… but our world… our race is over- exclaimed one of them.  
-Our people are dying… our time is over… now is the time to leave the future in the new blood hands-  
-But you all given more time to my people-  
-And our people thank those treatment-  
-Our people will die, but the Rag'nar will pay this offence… Sirzechs Lucifer… My people and I, we have decided that we will grant our most precious gift… the Blessing of the Aerendil… - raising his hand to he heaven – every thousand of years the star slign… releasing an enormous amount of energy ... our people found a way to harness such power ... we created a spell without restrictions ... capable of altering the future ... because of that spell the Rag'nar fiz their eyes onto my people – sigh – that's why they have attacked this world... -  
- The hope lives in this world ... we give you the opportunity to guide and protect that hope ... we will ensure that the Esperanza follow the road to perdition of the Rag'nar -  
-¿What?-  
-One of the Seven dimensions is dies-  
-A supernova-  
- Destroying this branch of Yggdrasil -  
- Advanced in time -  
-15 Years -  
- The power -  
- Wisdom -  
- Feelings -  
- The hope he will inherit in greater or lesser extent-  
- The light that guide him to his destination -  
-I do not understand anything - whisper Sirzechs looking to his entourage for explanations, returning to the Numenoreans after his servants denying his head, as lost as he is .  
- Issei Hyodo ... - whispered an elderly  
-And his Harem ... -  
- Harem ? - Whisper Grayfia raising an eyebrow  
- Will Change the World -  
- This world -  
- Correcting the mistakes of his -  
- Assuming you do the said ... How will we know who it is? - Okita asked crossing his arms.  
-Her sister ... Rias Gremory ... will fall in love with him-  
-He will fall in love with her  
- Dragon of Genesis-  
-The Dragon of the Beginning-  
-The Dragon of the Advent-  
- The authentic heir of the blood of Aeons ... the true children of Gaia -  
- The latest threat of Rag'nar -  
- The creator of the era without Rag'nar -  
-Their love will be eternal-  
-Their love will be pure -  
-Their love will be strong -  
- Their love will be the debt to be paid with the fall of the Rag'nar -  
Suddenly a beam of light lit up the air above them, projecting an image, a child , lying on the ground ... suddenly another image was projected by his side ... a girl his age, dressed in a beautiful red dress ...  
- Rias ? - Whisper Sirzechs  
The Numenorians were surprised to see another image projected across the child. A girl their age , lilac hair , wearing a cute blue dress.  
- Does anyone know her? - Wonder Sirzechs glancing at his men ... – How useless! -  
- What is it ? - Wonder Grayfia ignoring her husband.  
-The boy dies ... -  
- Does the chosen? - Exclaimed Sirzechs  
- Let's change the destiny brothers - raising his hands ... light the world ...

-Parallel in Kuoh-

God can be many things, but among them it's wasn't a guy who was generous , nor fair, nor impartial , God not loved his children alike, there are handsome , intelligent , talented , friendly ... and then there was Mariano , a poor devil. Human who had no powers , had no wings, but his soul was just as doomed.

Forty years , divorced , his wife cheating with his boss, his former boss well ... one day he come work early and found her riding him , as she had never done with he, her husband... there was no discussion , she asked him to go out with a smile , while the man who make her pregnant ... when she said she did not want kids ... to top it the same man fired him.

With over thirty kilos more, bald , addicted to nicotine and alcohol, drowning his sorrows in the work world ... that sucks , what else could think Mariano ? .

-And above it rains ! – Annoyed he throw the cigarette by the window wetting his hand in the process - if It breaks the windows elevator ... I 'll shoot myself- watching the filthy landscape offered by his truck glass , he could expect that from a day in mid-December, the time the newscast prognosticated was really bad , and had to cover more than 500 km in a few hours - this time I will be definitely fired…again ... my life sucks -

Poor Mariano, he not know that his worn and punished body would not hold a few more minutes more , her bloodstream was a stream of garbage and harmful toxins that smashed every cell of his body ... making a stroke ... like all the wheel plant in an interstate highway at over 120 miles per hour with a vehicle that weighed 5 tons ... slowly veered out of its lane ... the poor Mariano could not hear , or see, or react to honking and lights gave a minivan ... in the opposite direction.

CRASH!

Of course, humans are weak , are pathetic , though mature not improve , it is more worse ... of all the world's creatures humans were the most insignificant , murderers , devoid of moral sentiments , kill , kill and destroy without reason , watching thousands of years and only a human mutated strains could be considered worthy ... to be a source of food for angels and demons were too destructive ... and just stay where I used to walk with bare feet on the green grass ... listening to nature ... no, nature was dying ... and it could only mean one thing ... angels and demons purgarían the world again... as every three thousand years ... did not understand why bother , already was the twenty-second time ? And still did not learn ...

Dozens of dark thoughts wandered through the mind of the little girl , dressed in a black lolita dress , looking lifeless as the truck rammed the car, shattering his chassis and sending it over several times giving the guardrail , breaking and crashing into a tree untapped ... perhaps divine intervention ?

- Mmm ... damn human insects - looking away disgusted to see how dozens of humans surrounding the vehicle with a sea of annoying chorus of cries and moans.

- My God ! A car accident ! A truck has rammed a family car ! - Shrieked a woman dropping a few bags of his hands running up the car in the rain , the truck was overturned , with its drunken driver cabin down bleeding from the head and very confused  
'It's no use… the impact has been too strong ... - foresee an older man approached precautionary to the car on fire  
The driver and passenger are dead - watching the bloody bodies of the members of the vehicle  
-A child ! There is a child ! - Cried another woman -OMG the kid! - Watching the bloody body hanging from the belt, with the overturned car  
-Get him out ! Get him out ! - Opening the door to the boy  
- Watch his neck! - Exclaimed another  
-Like this ! How is ? - Screamed an elderly - poor child ... their parents have died ... and is so small ... -  
-Do not worry ... he is gone too, they have gone all together - said the man checking his vitals ... closing his eyes ... When without noticing all turned gray ... rain drops floating in the air ... The fire did not burn..

- Ddraig ? - Say the 12 year old girl dressed in a black lolita advancing toward the body , taking him by the shirt dragged him across the floor to a crack in the air , moving to a dimension without gravity, dark , full of lights into the distance ... in front of a giant red dragon  
[ Celestial Emperor Dragon Red ... this you chosen? ]  
-Better this than the White ... Still safe in doing this -  
[ We can not cope with our own destiny ... Today, here, we'll create another Dragon God , we will create the Trinity ... with the aim to stop fighting among ourselves , in order to cope ... to regain the lost glory .. Ophis Ouroboros ... you promise to take the decisions taken in the Trinity? ]  
-So be Red-  
[ Very good Ouroboros ]  
- I flaunt the infinite power , you the pure power ... and the puppy absolutely technique- looking at child - I'll give you some of my power ... - releasing one of the snakes of a sleeve of her dress - you'll need it... You will not be educated by a dragon , you will be educated by your own luck ... On your shoulders rests an enormous weight ... in your hands is the fate of the three worlds ... in 10 years we will see - confident that act accordingly - Ddraig I know that you can take care of him ... guide him as best you know -  
[ I still can not believe what is happening Ophis ]  
- You have time to get used - leaving the boy where he was - I trust the puppy , I believe in the Dragon of the Genesis - returning to the dimensional rift and returning to the human world time ...

- Wait! It's a miracle ! The child still live ! -  
-The child is still alive ! -  
- Mmm ... -  
- ! Is he waking up? ! -  
- Where ... It hurts ... – said quietly the little boy.  
- Chico ... what's your name ? -  
- Issei Hyodo ... ... - Looking at the car dump - what? -  
- Quiet boy ... It's all over ... - said the woman taking him in his arms and holding him against his chest.

* * *

- What was that? - Exclaimed surprised Grayfia  
- That was the Dragon Ouroboros? - Mumble Okita - Ouroboros has saved the boy? -  
- Our job is over ... - whisper an old man tired  
- Hope is the pure Eon ... born of the two most powerful individuals... -  
- The rest is in your hands ... - looking at the hologram smiling.  
Both girls huddled on the sides of the child , sleeping on his chest , hugging him , protecting ...  
- If ... the trident ... The Trinissete is born ... -  
A vision shine veil them, futilely with his hands covering presents ... stepped back surprised.  
Fire, fire and death around them.  
Ashes, smoke , ruins and tens , dozens of decomposing bodies and bleeding on the ground.  
- What are they? -  
- Rag'nar ... - whisper one Numenorean looking up .  
- That's ... - Sirzechs look at a young emerging from the flames, crimson armor covering his body, a powerful long wings along with a bright orange sword adorned the boy.  
Covered in blood, walking slowly between the bodies of the Rag'nar , running a hand through his hair , blood sweat and wet purple , throwing him backwards.  
A huge roar guttural call for immediate attention.  
An immense being, half organic, half inorganic, lifted majestic, imposing, looming over the countryside around him.  
Oblivious to his dead fellow.  
Oblivious to the fire and the stench of death .  
Oblivious to focus his full attention on anything except on the boy Draconic Armor .  
- The end of Rag'nar ... - whisper another Numenorean ecstatic.  
- The prophecy will be fulfilled! - Exclaimed another  
- Lucifer Sirzechs Thanks! -  
- We can never thank them enough! Everything you've done for the world! For the universe! -  
- No ... we have done nothing ... -  
- Today you say that Maou Lucifer! -  
- There will come a day that give us reason -  
- Live long and prosper !Lantians! - Clasping his hands in a somewhat curious bowering slightly, upping in the sky , disappearing in a beam of pastry blue light .

* * *

Oookay, I can't believe I'm doing this!

Fist; obviously English is not my native language, but this have been a project within my head from some time... so, well, take it easy with the grammary and allllll the wrong words and whatever is wrong...

I hope that my adaption of High School DxD, Novel Light written by Ichiei Ishibumi-sama, it be of your like and I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I writing it. All hail Rias and Akeno¡s boobs!


End file.
